Nanomax
Nanomax is an animated series about a technologically advanced post-apocalyptic world where an evil organisation known as The Shadows rules everything. The series will be made by Man of Action. 'Plot' In the year 2059, after many nuclear wars, the world has been taken over by a organization know as The Shadows. Everyone is constantly under surveillance and people are forced to take place as test subjects in experiments. One day, when the Death Soldiers of The Shadows organization come to the city of Phoenix, they take twenty more people as test subjects for experiments. When they bring the subjects back to their base in New York, the Death Soldiers bring the subjects the be used in the Nanomax technology experiment. Nanomax is a liquid technology which is meant to allow the person injected with the substance to change their form. Most people who are ever used as test subjects die after use of the Nanomax serum, but a young man from Phoenix, named Falcon survives the test. After his abilities are shown, he tries to escape but is knocked unconscious. The scientists of The Shadows organization take some of his blood and find that he can survive use of Nanomax because of his DNA's genetic traits but he can only transform once per injection. The Shadows organization then decides to make Falcon a soldier for the organization and creates a back pack-like machine which can create inject Nanomax into him. The scientists of the organization attept to take control of Falcon but he awakens before they can do anything. After findng out about the device, Falcon escapes using the Nanomax and becomes the number one priority of The Shadows. Since he is no longer safe anywhere, Falcon joins with the resistance movement known as the Renegades, who believe that The Shadows' reign must end. 'Characters/Cast and Vehicles' Resistance Characters *'Falcon (voiced by Nolan North) - '''The main character of the series who has the ability to change his form by using the Nanomax serum. *'Scar (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Renegades. He use to work for The Shadows as a Shadow Guard but found that The Shadows organization was very brutal and dedicated his life to defeating the organization. He carries a minigun on his back which he uses as his primary weapon. *'Von/Zane (voiced by Steven Blum) - '''The scientist of the Renegades. He was once a brilliant scientist but his body was destroyed during a freak accident. The Shadows built him a new mechanical body for his brain to be put into. He was then made so that he would only follow the orders of The Shadows. During a Renagade raid on a Shadow lab, the Renegades kidnapped him and gave him back his will. He then decided to help the Renegades for saving him. *'Nova (voiced by Josh Keaton) - 'A rookie to the resistance. He always thought badly of The Shadows and joined with the Renegades as soon as he found them. He has the unique power to create and control fire and heat energy because he was a rejected Shadow experiment. *'Chen (voiced by Clancy Brown) - 'A master swordsman who joined the Renegades after his family was killed by Death Soldiers. He wears red and gold samurai armour with two sword holders on his back. *'Rose (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - 'An expert sniper and Falcon's love intrest in the series. She is Scar's younger sister who helped him start the Renegades. *'Ace (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) - 'A mutated Komodo Dragon who was a rejected experiment of The Shadows. After the experiment, Ace became much more intellegent but was still unable to communicate with humans. He is as big as a crocodile and is able breath fire. He became part of the Renegades after he became friends with Nova. *'Core-5 (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - '''A computer system created by Von which runs the security systems on the Renegades ship, The Zeta. '''Resistance Vehicles *'The Zeta Mark 1/2/3/4 (voiced by Mark Hamill) - '''The Renegades Aircraft/Base which they use for aerial missions. The ship has many defence systems and a stealth mode in which it can turn invisible. It is also able to produce computer controled or manually controled jets. *'Motorcycles - Vehicles used by the Renegades to get to locations faster. '''Leaders of The Shadows *'Death (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - '''The leader of The Shadows and is incharge of the other leaders. He is able to create energy blasts because of being given a perfected serum. He carries a sythe around on his back which. *'War (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The second in command of The Shadows. He has super strength thanks to a perfected serum and carries a large battle axe. War seems to be much more noble than the other leaders of The Shadows and seems to slightly dislike the methods of The Shadows. Towards the end of the series, he is revealed to be the father of Scar and Rose. After this is revealed to him, he joins the Renegades. *'Fury (voiced by Paul Dobson) - '''One of the leaders of The Shadows. He is able to enhance his abilities when angry because of a perfected serum given to him. He carries two swords on his back and his swordsmanship is only matched by Chen. *'Famine (voiced by Steven Blum) - '''One of the leaders of The Shadows. He is able to absorb energy from other living things because of a perfected serum given to him. Absorbing energy from other living things won't kill the living thing, but will make it very weak and will make Famine much more stronger. He carries a mace on his back. '''The Shadows Characters *'Eclipse (voiced by Troy Baker) - '''The leader of the Shadow Guards. He has the ability to turn himself invisible. *'V.I.R.U.S (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A mechanical being created by scientists of The Shadows organization which has the ability to hack any machine on Earth. It also has various weapons built into it. V.I.R.U.S starts out as a mechanical insect-like being but is eventually upgraded to a more human form. *'Absorb (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - '''A former test subject who survived an injection from a new serum which allows him to absorb any material he is in contact with. This also includes things like water which allow him to change shape. After absorbing a material, he transforms into a dragon-like form. *'Constrict (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) - 'A mutated Python which Death calls his pet. He is twice the size of a normal Python and has developed the ability to spray venom like some of the venomous types of snakes. *'The Shadow Guards (voiced by Nolan North, Troy Baker, Fred Tatasciore and Steven Blum) - 'Half of the foot soldiers of The Shadows' army. Unlike the other half of the foot soldiers of The Shadows' army, the Shadow Guards only serve as foot soldiers. *'The Death Soldiers (voiced by Nolan North, Troy Baker, Steven Blum and Mark Hamill) - 'The other half of the foot soldiers for The Shadows' army. The Death Soldiers also serve as scouts, watching over the civillians of Earth, gathering information an the enemy and taking humans in for use as test subjects for serums. All Death Soldiers are mechanical. *'The War Drones (voiced by Nolan North, Troy Baker, John DiMaggio and Fred Tatasciore) - '''The muscle of The Shadows' army. These mechanical behemoths are equiped with various weapons and are only used against the Shadows' worst enemies, the Renegades. '''The Shadows Vehicles *'The Apocalypse - '''A heavily armoured warship equiped with various weapons. This ship is only used by the four leaders of The Shadows. *'Pestinence - 'Death's personal speeder bike. *'Ruin - 'War's personal tank. *'Jumpers - 'Vehicles of The Shadows organization which can jump extremly far. It is used for traversing harsh landscapes and getting to locations quickly. *'Shadow Copters - 'Helicopters which have been upgraded and now have the ability to camouflage. *'Death Wheels - 'A sort of wheel which is see through at the centre and the rest of is is covered in spike. These vehicles are used for destroying enemies and getting rid of anything completely useless to The Shadows. *'Spiders - '''Vehicles with a spider appearence. These vehicles can drop smaller spider drones to attack enemies. The vehicle also has a machine gun on each of it's four legs and is used for scaling walls.